Japan's Not Ready For Me
by Gazingshadows
Summary: She meets her new family. Gets stuck in a new school. And she has no clue how to speak the language. But she'll still find a way into the mess and have to deal with being a damsel in distress...yeah right!
1. Breathe

GazingShadows: Hey GS here. This is my first story so be gentle!

GazingShadows: Oh and as always I do not own the Ronin Warriors but I do own anyone you don't recognize i.e. Akemi, Ayame, Hal, and various others. Have fun and please realize this is only the prologue

Prologue: Breathe

Breathe in, breathe out.

It's not bad; it's just a super long flight to meet my dad and his new family.

Nope, it's perfectly ok that I have to leave the United States and go to a country on the other side of the world; a country with a language that I can't speak at all.

And the best part of it is that the oxygen masks have just fallen out in front of all the passengers.

If that's a sign, it's a really bad one.

GS: It's only the start ... Mwa ha ah ha... yeah.

pulls out Authoress powder and when the dust settles no one is there


	2. Family

GS: TA-DA The first chapter is here. No Ronins though, at least not until the 2nd chapter.

grins sweetly

New Note! It has been brought to my attention by reviewers (you know who you are!) that I messed up on the names. YES AYAME IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE SISTER AND AKEMI THE MOTHER! I messed up and it will be fixed, thank you!

Chapter One: Family

"Kitten, I'm so glad to see you!"

I turn around splashing water onto another passenger and see my father above the sea of tiny people as he ambles towards me. His voice sounds a bit funny, but that might just be me not hearing him in so long. As he grabs me in the tightest of bear hugs, his bright green eyes moisten with unshed tears and his brown lumberjack beard rustles against my ear, making me go "squish". When he finally takes notice of it he laughs heartily.

"What happened to you, Kitten? I thought you came by plane not sea!" He guffaws and I hope no one else understands English. My father, Hal Christenson, is a moron when it comes to jokes, but stories, ah, those were good.

"Actually the plane made an emergency landing in the water, and I sort of missed the boat sliding down" I blush crimson under my dark smudged makeup as Hal guffaws some more and slaps his knee. Now I was wondering how he became accepted into a supposedly sophisticated culture.

"Come on darling, let's go see if we can find your luggage and change you from a soggy trout to caviar!"

I consider this analogy and shrug as he takes his big paw of a hand and holds my relatively smaller one to a place I assume to be the carousals. Instead of finding my luggage though, I find a family. My father's…my family.

There were only two, both women. The older (the other was my age) stepped forward. Her small eyes surveyed my wet clothes and my splattered make-up (neither of which my fault). She bowed stiffly and I felt a large pressure due to Dad's hand, making me bow as well; even lower then her to my disgust.

"Kitten, I'd like you to meet my wife, your new mother, Akemi Watanabe." He pushed my back again and I bowed to the other girl. "And this is Ayame, your sister." She apparently inherited her mother's eyes, both unbelievably dark. Ayame bowed herself and took a manicured hand to brush her chestnut hair behind her, making me remember my short washed out locks. Bitch was the first word that came to mind.

"It's great to meet you" Ayame's accent was perfect, just as everything else seemed to be. This took me by surprise and Dad laughed again seeing my face.

"Darling, everyone here knows a tiny bit of English, they offer a whole bunch of classes on it, and Ayame here is a star student!" He chuckled and Akemi blushed lightly.

"The basic classes mostly teach writing but I was so engrossed that I asked to speak it as well." What was I supposed to say to that? I really didn't care about other languages, just the two I understood since I was a kid.

"Cool"

That's the only word I spoke. It was the only thing that I could remember to say. I was thrust into this family, so it was no wonder my vocabulary diminished.

Ms. Watanabe, as I later called her, didn't speak during the whole first impressions time. I guess everyone was uncomfortable then, and misery does love company.

I looked at my meal consisting of raw fish and well, I don't care what. The house was so traditional that I spent a half an hour trying to sit the right way on the cushions in front of the table. What I wouldn't give for a grilled cheese sandwich.

Dad cleared his throat loudly, a gesture meaning to shut up and fast.

"Kitten, sweetheart, I know you were expecting to go to an American school but unfortunately ah… how do I put this?" He frowned as he bit into something I was convinced still alive. "We don't have that much money for it in the plan."

Plans are my Dad's security blankets. He figures things out months or even years in advance "just in case".

"It was Ayame's suggestion that you go to her school and she'll take care of you there, don't faint on me sweetheart" I already felt weak. Dad had his security blanket, but mine was nowhere in sight. I was not a people person or an outdoorsy one either. I think I'm slightly agoraphobic but everyone just shrugs and pushes me out into the big wide world.

"B-but I c-can't even speak Japanese Dad! Y-you have g-got to be kidding!" I was already hyperventilating and Ms. Watanabe was at my side in a second, with a paper bag in hand. Unfortunately, Dad hates things not going to plans, especially the adjustments to them.

"Too bad darling, you're going first thing tomorrow"


	3. First Day

I woke up to the lovely experience of having ice water poured onto me. That was the start of the greatest day of my life. Note the sarcasm being used.

Ayame grinned happily, saying that I needed to wake up early so I wouldn't get an early bath. I didn't think we were at the point at which I could kick her and get away with it, so I nodded and took an awkward shower in the bathroom. Upon getting out, Ayame brought me a set of clothes and looking up, found out she was wearing the same.

"Holy shit, I have to wear a uniform?" Ayame frowned, but not at my language. "The clothes will be big on you; I thought you'd be more like daddy."

She was right, my dad was built like a lumber jack, but my mother was more of the tall voluptuous type, so the shirt turned out to be on the small side in that um…area and the skirt stretching at my hips, turning loose afterwards.

"I don't think I should wear this, Ayame" I cringed looking at myself in the mirror. Ayame laughed, which was semi-reassuring. "There are girls looking much worse than you do in a uniform," She took a moment to pause, "but maybe you shouldn't wear the makeup like you did before?"

She meant of course, the dark makeup I had set out on my vanity table; my room was the only one American-styled. I hugged myself tightly and became instantly defiant. "If I have to wear this outfit, then I have to wear the make up or I'll go nuts." Ayame nodded sullenly in response, probably sorry to have a step-sister like me.

The school itself looked rather nice with a courtyard and everything. Ayame walked five steps in front of me in a running sort of walk, and I had to follow. She instantly smiled and called out and went to a group of girls. They were all very pretty, laughing and talking in their high voices. I was thinking of ways to blend in with the rock beside me when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to see a petite Chinese girl with large brown eyes inspecting me. Ayame pulled away from the crowd in order to talk to the girl. Within seconds, the crowd moved to make me the center of it. I was under a microscope and I wanted to die. Ayame was talking nonchalantly, as if I were just a new barrette or whatever they talk about. A girl grabbed one of my breasts and squealed. I looked in horror as she talked to everyone else. Was I in a group of lesbians or something?

"She just wanted to know if they were real" Ayame shrugged. "Then tell them they have no business touching me!"

I was not a touchy feely person despite my family's constant hugs and kisses. I was very well prepared to knock the girl out when the ball rang and everyone scattered except for the Chinese girl, Ayame, and me.

"Come on" Ayame said stiffly, "we have to go to math. Oh, and this is Ling" she pointed to the Chinese girl. "She's in our class." Ling smile shyly and I gave a weak one back.

I received some rather amusing stares entering the class, and then turned to mush noticing all the guys sneaking peeks. Ling patted my shoulder reassuringly and I felt the language barrier become slightly less constricting.

Math class in any country is extremely boring. Thankfully, I am not asked any questions since Ayame had apparently told all of the teachers I knew no Japanese. In secret I did know some words, they were being memorized in my head every night thanks to those Japanese for starters tapes I had gotten as a gift from dad. Another thing to understand is that Japan's education system is way more demanding than any school in America. They were probably learning things that mathematicians still had problems with.

The next class was either way worse or better depending on your point of view. On the one hand, understanding Japanese was not needed, on the other, tolerance for public humiliation was.

"What's the point of these shorts?!" I yelled as I struggled to pull the clingy material over my thighs. Ling looked on and shook her head, then grabbed one part and pulled with more strength then I thought she had. "Ow…" Ling pet me on the head before scampering away to join the warm-ups.

"Is she insane?" I asked Ayame as she pulled her hair into a messy bun and tried to pull my short hair into a ponytail. "No, she's very sweet; Ling was just trying to help." I nodded and resisted the urge to pull the wedgie that was building up.

The game played today turned out to be football, not the American kind. I, lacking hand-eye coordination, was used as a decoy for my team. American stereotypes are very far off if they believed I was any good.

The team I was on played so well in fact, that the teacher, who's named sounded like something off an ad, decided we could play against the boys. I was thinking no problem, since I thought that they were going to be little dudes. I was dead wrong. Instead the captain turned out to be a very large boy with blue-gray hair and dancing dark blue eyes. Ooh he was cute, and the hair was way cool. Ayame smiled seductively towards the guy and I frowned.

"Slut" I muttered. Ling laughed, obviously knowing the world.

"Shuu" she said, pointing to the boy, and his face turned to me. I am not a short person. At 5'6 and 140 pounds, I felt rather large in this country, but I felt like an ant at that moment. He smiled lazily and talked loudly in a booming voice. Ayame laughed, tugging on his arm, explaining I didn't know what he was saying; at least that's what I hoped she was saying. He pointed to the field and smiled again, a large smile that enveloped much of his face. I was reminded of a teddy bear and had to fight the urge to hug him.

Needless to say, the girls lost by five points. I was actually very happy with that score and so was everyone else. The game was mostly pulling on one another, trying to get the guy's attention off the ball for a second for a teammate to snatch it up and so forth.

By lunch I felt comfortable, well as comfortable as a person in a new country could feel, but I digress. That was until I met Ayame's lunch partners. You would think it would be the big guy Shuu, but oh no, there were two guys at a table under a tree calling her name and no Shuu in sight. One had pale skin with a shocking color of blue for hair and a lock falling across his face, the other had unruly black hair and feral blue eyes. Ling didn't have the same lunch and I was oddly lonely.

"That's Ryo and Touma." Ayame said with a smile.

"Ryo is the guy with the black hair, my boyfriend."

I must have had a sour look on my face as she said, "American girls aren't the only ones who flirt"

I rolled my eyes and staged my annoyance by sitting at a nearby table alone. This does not work. I don't recommend trying it to anyone who knows that the person is a stubborn person. The blue headed boy, Touma, takes a seat on my left and Ryo a seat on my right. I muttered a hello in English; I was so not in the mood to entertain Ayame's buddies.

As everyone opened their lunches and pulled out an assortment of foods that I would eat only on a dare, I felt the loneliness swell up inside me. I missed laughing and sitting with my old friends, actually knowing what people were talking about, and not having to wear a stupid uniform. I sipped on a coke, a constant factor in any place, and sucked it up. I didn't have a choice in this and I had to make the best of it.

Touma smiled at me, gesturing with his hands, like I was supposed to know what that meant. Ayame chuckled slightly, "He wants to know what you have next class".

I nodded. "Science, then Music", I layed my head down as the translation continued and took a nap.

My head ached with all the conversations going on and didn't feel the small black stone that was shot into me. I figured it was a mosquito or whatever.

"Shirina," Ayame shook me none too lightly, "You're bleeding".

I lightly touched the back of my head, which was sticky and wet, and cringed. "Ow…" Touma took a napkin and pressed it to my head, using pressure to stop the bleeding.

I felt light-headed in my next class and went through it in a daze. It wasn't until afterwards that I had enough blood flowing through my brain to find the Music room. Today it was time for the class to learn how to sing, and as the music sheet passed around I sighed. I couldn't even read the words so in my mind; it was a waste of paper. Checking out the music notes I freaked out. The notes were higher than I could ever hope to hit.

Mrs. Takashi smiled warmly, "Don't worry; you're not the only one who's not from here." I smiled wanly in response.

Mrs. Takashi was definitely not Japanese despite her short stature. Her thick black with gray streaked hair was plaited around feathers and pieces of turquoise and her skin was the color of dark cinnamon with red tints. Her face was round and plump, and her eyes were honey-colored. It was good not to be alone.

As she ushered me towards the alto section I lost my cool…if I had any. Few guys were in this class and the one I was to sit next to, wow. His blond hair looked luxurious, and the locks that covered half of his fair face and his other icy eye, YUM! I was already imagining running my hands through that hair. Bad me!

As the music started to play, my nervous habit of shaking kicked in. I didn't want to be singled out for not singing right, so instead I closed my eyes and tried to remember what my best friend had told me.

One week earlier

"You idiot, what does it matter what some kids think of you? You should be proud of who you are stupid!" Nikki grumbled as we ate cheeseburgers in our favorite diner for the last time as I was convinced I would never have anything edible to eat in Japan.

"I don't want to mess things up. I have no clue how to act in front of anyone over there!" I moaned as I squirted more ketchup onto my plate of curly fries.

"Well" Nikki said before taking a gulp of her iced tea, "It's not as if you ever learned how to do that here!"

I felt laughter bubble up inside me. Who cared what these people think? I began to think of all the times in chorus that Nikki and I belted out the tunes without regard for the people around us. That's what I did in Mrs. Takashi's class. No wonder I didn't here the music stop, or feel the many pairs of eyes turn to me.

As I opened my own eyes, I didn't see what I should have. I didn't see the classroom or its students, Mrs. Takashi, or the really cute guy next to me. I was in a dark room that gave me the shivers and an empty throne was right in front of me, beautifully and dangerously carved with sharp metals and embedded with stones darker than night. Instantly I was next to it, examining where a stone should have been was taken away, leaving a pool of watery blackness. The pool swirled slowly, and I blinked to try and focus the picture that was forming.

That blink ended whatever I had seen and I was back in the classroom with Mrs. Takashi's honey eyes staring into mine.

"Oh good" She sighed, "You're back!" The short woman hugged me tightly and I tried to slowly breathe in the much needed oxygen.

"Back from where?" Did this lady do something to me?

"From your secret space of course!"

She patted my head reassuringly.

"You sang with such concentration and beauty that you went into your mind, deep in the back" she smiled dreamily, "was it wonderful?"

I shook my head, answering Mrs. T at the same time as I was trying to clear my head. She frowned but did nothing. I turned to take the view of the classroom, noticing everyone was gone.

"Did the bell ring?" I asked slowly, by tongue lethargic.

"Oh yes, a few minutes ago, but you were still in your mind and I wanted to talk to you."

I waited patiently for her to go on but she shook her head slowly. "No dear, you took to much time, you should go see your sister, and I think Ayame would like to leave now"

Her eyes twinkled knowingly and I had to turn away, she was tuned into some world that I could never reach.


	4. After School

"So," Ayame started, "how was your first day?" She was leaning against the stone wall surrounding the school, her hair flowing in the wind and her head cocked to one side, making me wonder if she really cared at all. I shrugged sluggishly and made a motion to go.

"Oh I forgot to tell you," Ayame's lips curved in a sympathetic fashion, "I'm getting a ride home with Ryo, I hope you remembered how to get home" A car honked in the distance, "Gotta go!"

I started to twitch violently. Ayame would pay big time, now just how to get home…

Three hours later and I was peering at the eerily familiar tree that I had passed twice before. Yup, I was way lost.

"Shirina?"

My new best friend! God love's me!

"Ling? Yay, I'm not alone, do you know where I live? Wait, you can't understand me. I don't care anyway, I found someone!" I squeezed the little girl tightly before my hysteria started to fizz down.

Ling smiled with a knowing look before taking me by the hand and leading me somewhere, or anywhere, or over the freaking rainbow for all I cared.

We ended up going to a Chinese restaurant. I guess I was going to shell out some dough to give thanks, now how many yen equaled a dollar? Ling saw me pull out my wallet and pushed it back into my pocket before calling for someone. The name sounded awfully familiar, where did I here it before??

Shuu came out of the kitchen with a sandwich halfway into his mouth before he saw me and turned back, his face flashing beet red. In less than a minute, he came in again, obviously finished. Ling smiled reassuringly and stood next to Shuu talking in a teasing voice. I wondered what their relationship was. Were they dating each other? No, that voice wasn't flirty. It was then that I noticed the dark grey blue roots coming from what I thought was pure black hair. They were family!

Within ten minutes my savior came in the form of Ayame's boyfriend Ryo. Never in my life was I more embarrassed, he must have thought I was retarded or something. He took my hand firmly and led me outside to his car, a red jeep, and even buckled my seatbelt for me. He definitely thought I was retarded.

The car was filled with uncomfortable silence because we couldn't talk until Ryo put on the radio and some pop song blared throughout the car. I covered my face with my hand, trying to fake a cough. It was impolite to laugh, but oh my god! This dude was either whipped badly by Ayame or this was actually considered good music! I had to not laugh, but Ryo turned and I understood at once that my body didn't listen to me at all.

"Sorry?" I said in my best Japanese manners. Ryo smiled and I noticed how bright his eyes were and that he had a dimple at one side when smiling. I could definitely see how Ayame fell for him. Apparently, Ryo was also a gentleman. He led me all the way to the door of what I was pretty sure my house before he turned to leave. Before he made three steps away, I grabbed his hand and wrenched him back to me with more strength than I thought I had. I pulled him a little too close though and was very much aware of it.

"T-thank you" I mumbled and tried to turn the door handle so I could make my escape. It was locked and I was still too close to Ryo. He slowly leaned and I felt myself relax for a kiss. I did one, but only on my forehead, how lame.

"Goodbye Shirina"

By the end of the day I had found three new friends in Ling, Kento, and Ryo, a maybe friend in Rowen, an understanding teacher, and a dreamy classmate. Not too bad for my first day!


	5. Strange New World

Three months. That's how long I have been here. I've learned more Japanese than what was supposed to be possible. I'm wondering if that makes me a freaking genius but judging from my grades, I'd say no. I can even write and read. I can't really say anything about this phenomenon because:

Then the teachers will start to ask me questions

I will be required to participate in family activities

Scientists would study me

I would have to attend television shows and such

I would have to socialize

I'm treated nicely by my friends (not by the bitches who try to make me say dumb things on purpose)

I'm not so sure I want to

I mean, I know that it sounds weird, but I was happier not knowing what people were saying, I didn't have to hear my Dad fight with Ms. Watanabe over my life, Ayame's late night calls to Ryo, it was all gibberish before.

As I got ready for school (on a Saturday no less) I played around with Ayame's diary, reading little excerpts here and there, finding out how superficial my little sister was (I found out I was two months older!) . I didn't need to bring any books except for math, since that didn't really require language knowledge.

I also found it very beneficial to bring a change of clothes so I could hang out with Ling more. She and Shuu were the only ones who knew the extent of my language ability. We bonded and talked and had many a sleepover (with Shuu joining in our makeovers, though not by choice).

I was extremely proud of finding my way to school that I even did a little dance.

"Very nice Shirina-chan" A voice muffled by laughter said, before I kicked Ryo in the shin.

Shin was right behind him, a Japanese-English boy with annoyingly large sideburns and green eyes. When I first met him, I thought we could be very good friends, but I was wrong. We fought very easily in English, and we still fought in Japanese. I stuck my tongue out at him before I noticed who was behind **him**. Date Seiji, still the hottest guy I had ever freaking seen, and my little obsession with him since the first day in Music was still going on strong. I learned a little after our first encounter that he and Ryo were close friends.

"Uhhh gotta go!"

I ran away to Math class, which looking back on, wasn't a very good idea. At least I could have a nice nap. In gym class Ling and I stood behind Shuu during dodge ball, fending off the other girls who tried to take the haven away.

"It's almost Christmas, we should have a party!"

Ling was jumping around like a bunny on crack at the thought, almost getting smacked by a ball. Shuu laid a relaxed hand on my shoulder and mused, "Maybe we could have some mistletoe hanging around"

"I always thought" I stopped speaking to hide behind Shuu again, "that Christmas was family time and New Year's Eve was the time to party."

Ling did a twitchy little thing with her eyebrows that I had yet to learn. "In Japan it's switched around, but we're always looking for a chance to dance, OW!"

"Looks like you're out Ding a Ling!" Shuu took the ball and chucked it at the owner of the voice, Iwata …. No clue what his first name was.

"Kohai, don't be mean to your elders!" Iwata yelled as the ball whizzed past the tips of his spiky dark brown hair. His lanky frame had to dodge three more balls before Kento decided to stop… and because the bell rang.

"Hey Shirina-chan, do you know Japanese any better than last time I asked you out?" His tall frame was bent over to look me in the eyes; his brown ones to my silver. I gave him my best quizzical look and gave him a pat on the shoulder before walking out to change.

Ling eyed me quietly in the locker room and I knew something was up. I sighed and grabbed her hand, leading us to the rarely used showers. "What's wrong Ling?"

"Are you ever going to tell people that you can actually understand instead of playing the idiot?!"

Wow, talk about not beating around the bush.

"No" I said slowly, "I never really thought about it" That was a lie but hey, did she really have to know my insecurities?

"Look, there are a lot of guys here that think they can take advantage of you because you're the dumb American, and Iwata is one of them" My short little side-kick gave a snort, "He did the same to me when I first came here"

Kento and her father came to Japan first to set things up while her and her mom stayed in China with her four other brothers and sisters. She was my twin in Chinese, experience wise (though I would die if I had five siblings!)

Now the urge to kill Iwata started to grow. I am a very overprotective person when it comes to my friends, even if the person that I am angry with could kick my ass. Ayame learned that after I decked her for making out with some guy other than Ryo.

The beautiful bell chose to ring at that moment, so Ling didn't get to see my face turn starry eyed with thoughts of torture. Eh, food comes first. I skipped all the way to the lunch spot where Ayame was there playing around with her food and Ryo whispering in her ear. I pounced on Ryo in a rough and tumble matter of way, happily watching Ayame's face twitch with that lovely little vein throbbing near her left temple.

Ah, sisterly love.

Did I mention I don't get along with her?

"Hello to you too Shirina-chan" Ryo ruffled my short hair and discreetly pulled my skirt back into its proper position.

"It's not like she even knows what that means" Ayame commented while twirling a cold noodle around one of her chopsticks.

I stood up and sat back down rather quickly. I had forgotten that I was close enough to Ryo for him to check out my underwear (black ones with white pandas on them).

I decide to check up on super brain instead of studying the fascinating art of noodle twirling. Super brain is my mind's nickname for Touma Hashiba. Oops, I mean Hashiba Touma, my bad. Anyway, he and I don't talk a lot because he's uncomfortable around me…probably because he's too smart and I'm not and don't care to be. I lean over his book and look at the words upside down, something about astronomy, like its components and whatever. He looks up at me, and I can't tell if he's upset that I'm looking. His eyes are pretty, not wonderful and scary like Seiji's but airy and calm. Then I notice what's wrong. My "bosoms" were covering a part he was trying to read, I guess I leaned in too much.

"Sorry" I mumbled stupidly in English, which I had to repeat again in Japanese. For my 18th birthday I swear I was going to get surgery.

Science was blissfully uneventful, talking about Metaphysics or something that seemed more like math than freaking science. It's was always comes after science that makes me jittery in class and labeled as a troublemaker.

I got to sit next to Date Seiji in Music. A lot of the girls were insanely jealous. I wished I could trade places with any of them though. Its scary being next to him, I'm so paranoid that I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself that I do anyway. I'm really surprised that I don't get sweaty around him (must be those extra layers of Secret).

Being next to him also makes me even more obsessive. I think I go crazy during that class. I mean, I notice that his hands are so rough and callused and that his hands twitch slightly every few minutes. I never look at his face though, I would die if I was caught staring at him, so the hands were my subjects to focus.

"Today, the class will play their instruments and the best will be chosen to perform at the Winter Concert"

Such pretty hands, they are so fair and I almost smile as they twitch.

"Christenson Shirina, you'll be up first"

"Huh?"

The class snickers.

"You're going to play an instrument for us dear," Mrs. Takashi frowns for a minute, "Oh dear, you can't play anything can you?" She makes a motherly tutt-tutting sound and I feel like crawling into a hole.

"But you can sing right?!" At that Mrs. Takashi whoops and claps. "Then you can sing in harmony with another student, it will be beautiful!"

I decide to revert to English. "Mrs. Takashi I can't really sing, I'm not good, please don't make me?" Nope, she was too far gone in her own little world. "Damn it"

It took a turn for the worst when at the end of class, while different musical sounds were still fighting each other in my head, Mrs. Takashi pulled me aside.

"I've been thinking about that voice of yours, it's so…so… words can't describe it, it was free of all thought, except for the music and soul. I think it would go beautifully with Sage-kun's bamboo flute."

I choked on my own spit.

"Starting today, you are in the music club and will work everyday with Seiji-kun on any piece of your choosing."

"Wait! What? I'm in a club, I am really sorry but I wasn't planning on joining any clubs, I mean I'm still learning Japanese and…" I suddenly realized what I had done. I had said the whole thing in Japanese.

"Her Japanese sounds perfect to me" I heard a voice behind me say. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Seiji was still in the music room.

"I'll let you two get started" Mrs. Takashi walked backwards out of the room, a goofy smile on her face. Teachers are so evil.

For the next half an hour, we spent having a fulfilling and meaningful make-out session. In my dreams at least. Seiji was on the floor looking through piles of music sheets while I was still fully embarrassed and standing in a corner.

"So", he said almost casually, "No one knows you speak and understand do they?"

It was too casual. Hidden agenda there, "Are you going to tell Ryo-kun?" I could picture his face going into puppy-dog mode and I could already feel myself getting teary.

"Yes"

"P-please don't"

"Is this a good piece for you?" He tossed the sheets of music to me, and I could see it was way too high. This was his version of revenge, wanting me to do badly?

"NO"

Seiji turned and faced me with his lone eye that was way more intimidating than my two.

"I can't sing that high, and you can't tell Ryo or anyone! You can't tell anybody, please!" I shook fiercely and ignored the chill that ran through my skull.

He shook his head and brought out his bamboo flute. He started to play and I understood that it was a way to keep him calm, or just to bug me. He sat at his assigned seat despite the fact that school was over and kept playing. It went from a weird little ditty to something that, as Mrs. Takashi would say, was from his secret place.

I waited a while before I built up the nerve to sit next to him. It freaked me out seeing someone become so absorbed that they became so vulnerable. I closed my eyes slowly, opening them quick to see if he was just messing around, before I let them stay closed.

It's a sad story, the song I mean. It told of trying and succeeding, failure and overconfidence, pain, suffering, and becoming lost without even knowing it. I joined in, matching the feel of it, becoming part of it, and images flashed before me as I opened my mouth to sing. The song started as his with things I couldn't understand, and then I added my own. The pain of being rejected, of hating a person with the knowledge that you shouldn't, betrayal that was so strong it fought against my will, losing myself without knowing it. Our songs intertwined and melded, becoming one.

Flashback

He was calling me again. I wished Daddy would stop. He was leaving us, that bastard! I hated him for it. Mommy was in the bedroom crying, tears dripping on the blood stained bandages that were on her hands when she broke all the mirrors in the house. He had said that he fell in love with another woman and that my mother was no longer beautiful to him. My mother, the most beautiful person I knew, with her dusty cinnamon skin that I wished for, long auburn hair, and hourglass figure. She freaked and hurt herself. I hate him!

End of Flashback

When I opened my eyes, I was relieved to see that I was still in the class. I was not relieved, however, to see Seiji looking at me with such a sad, alarmed look in his eyes. I licked my lips and was surprised to find them salty with tears.

"I guessed I spaced out on you for a minute, huh?"

"For an hour"

I wiped my face nervously with my sleeve, realizing that my face was probably blotchy and smeared with make-up.

"I'll take you home; you can go change clothes and meet me in the parking lot"

"EH?" I was too busy looking for my mirror to fully understand. I had to ride with him?! Oh god! I ran straight to the bathroom and changed as fast as I could. If I was lucky, I could run out of the school without Seiji noticing. As I pulled my black tee over my head and hiked up my boots, I tried to fix my face. It looked like a smeary cosplay look! I took a paper towel and cleaned most of the gunk off, deciding against trying to pretty myself up in exchange for getting away.

It's cowardly, I know, but too much time with Seiji and I was bound to do something horrible. I clumsily opened the lock of the bathroom window and squeezed through, coming face to face with a demon.

No, I don't mean some scary goblin or screeching ghost, it was just Iwata. But the look in his eyes was identical to any demon I've ever heard about.

"Shh, its okay, Shirina" Iwata took a step forward and I wondered how hard it would be to get back through the window. Too tough was my guess. "Now what were you doing sneaking out of a window, if anyone else saw you, you'd probably be in a very bad situation," As he spoke his arm snaked around my waist, pulling me close, "we'll just have some fun"

And that's when I kneed him.

Look, I thought he was cute, but trying to get me outside of a bathroom window? No class!

The second time I kneed him was for good measure and in the name of Ling. I said I was overprotective, yes? I skipped over Iwata and walked around to the parking lot, forgetting that Seiji was there.

I learned a new thing about Date Seiji that day. He had a motorcycle. I have to say that I love motorcycles (though I know nothing about them), they are just so…hmm, and the cute guys with them, wow! This one was a sleek dark green with jagged yellow lines starting out from the headlight to its base. Seiji had changed as well, into a worn out leather jacket and faded jeans. Obsession rate was definitely skyrocketing.

"Thought you weren't going to show" Seiji cocked his head to the side, making me think he did know I wasn't going to. Scary!

"I'm here aren't I?" I forgot how cold it was and hoped my nipples weren't poking through.

"Here" he said as I was thrown both his jacket and a black helmet. Yeah, my nipples were poking. I tugged the helmet over my head; thankfully my hair was too short to be a problem.

He was already sitting casually on the bike when I wondered how to get on. His lone eye watched as I just thought, "What the hell" and threw myself on. I wrapped my hands loosely around his waist, trying to be a good little passenger and not notice the set of abs and the closeness of a certain appendage.

VROOM!

And we were off ladies' and gentlemen, with me almost falling off the bike before my reflexes decided to help me out. It's a rush riding, but that's nothing compared to being close to the one and only Date Seiji! If the stupid visor to the helmet wasn't in the way, I'd probably be taking in his scent and laying my head on his shoulder.

DAMN HELMET!

I went over a quick review of my info on Date Seiji:

A flirt (depending on who you ask)

Serious

Sexy

Has his own fan club

owns a motorcycle

hot hands (only I notice though)

Musician

president of the kendo club (if only I knew what that was)

Hmm, after riding for a while I wondered where we were. I mean, my house wasn't that far. A sudden stop and I fly over the bike, scoring a perfect ten landing on my ass.

"That was painful"

Seiji jumped off and look at me curiously, and then started to laugh. New numbers were now added to his list:

Wonderful smile

Cutest laugh ever

I pulled myself up cautiously and took a look around; we were somewhere (DUH) with a few of Mt. Fuji. That'd be an easy location for 911 to find, considering the hundreds of place that you could see the mountain from.

"So how did you learn" I turned to see Seiji eyeing me uncertainly.

"What?"

"I mean Japanese, how did you learn it so fast?"

I took a few steps away from Seiji, getting curiously colder with every step.

"I don't really know" The cold began to intensify, starting at my skull and flowing throughout me.

"It…it, hurts!" I fell to my now numb knees, wondering what the hell was going on. The cold was too much that it felt like an intense heat.

"Shirina…" I heard his footfalls coming toward me and I prepared myself to bite him if he tried anything. I so didn't expect him to hold me close.

"S-stop!" The burning cold was edging away from a ferocious attack of electricity.

"Please stop!" I started to cry. I couldn't help it. The whole thing was painful and scary. I pulled Seiji as close to me as I could, and let the tears flow down his shirt, waiting for the pain to stop. When it did, I didn't let go of Seiji. He was completely scary, but I couldn't let the cold come back. I felt him try to get me off but desperation makes you strong.

"Come on Shirina, I have to take you home" He whispered tiredly into my ear. I looked up at him, this beautiful monster, and kissed him, so that I could imagine I was taking away some of that electricity. As I pulled away, I felt too tired to even think and my body decided to shut down. What a strange new world.


	6. Strange New World Part 2

To Kurodragon: You're right! I'm so sorry, I fixed the names up so everything's ok now! Thanks for telling me, I appreciate it very much!

To Souperific: Hmm using their Japanese names sounds good to me! I am a slave to the reviewers, there's no doubt about it. I wasn't going to put in the armors, yes I did originally plan to, but then I discarded that idea, got a new one, dumped it, and now I'm just winging it. I will try my hardest to avoid the Mary-Sue Syndrome, just tell me when I'm going down that street, k?

LOTS OF LOVE TO YOU ALL!

The end result of riding on a cute guy's bike, freaking out, and finally fainting, is to be brought back home by said guy and weaseling out of school for the remaining days before the holidays.

It is a good thing to have a softy of a dad sometimes, I mean, except for the fact that he starts crying over The Lion King. I have been in the care of Ms. Watanabe, who disappears for shorts amounts of time and comes back in a flash, making me think she's a superhero in disguise, or at the very least, an assassin.

Ling has come over every day hammering out the details on her Christmas Bash. I learned that Ling always has the big parties, loaded with good food, and always has a theme. With all her family members, you wouldn't think she could do it, but then there is her cash making plan. Every person must pay a 500 yen fee (about 5 bucks a pop), this is all cool though, because the person voted with the best outfit matching the theme, wins 2/5th of the total cash made. My Ling is one sly girl. Anybody wants take a guess on the Christmas Bash theme? If you said Halloween, you'd be right! I would think that'd be weird, but she's doing it for me since I missed out on this year's dressing up.

"So what are you gonna wear?"

"Nothing"

"Ha-Ha"

"You have to admit that would be interesting"

"Be serious Shirina-chan"

"Ok, I'll be… ummm… a cosplayer!"

(AN: Everyone knows what a cosplayer is yeah? It stands for "costume" and "play". Essentially you usually dress up in like your favorite characters and take on a new identity, sound cool huh?)

"Yay!!!" Ling did her twitchy eyebrow thing that I am now jealous of. "We'll make you the cosplayer of the ball." The theme song to Mission Impossible came on AKA the ring tone of Ling's cell phone.

"Hello? What do you want Shuu-chan?" I admire Ling's boldness to address her big brother in such a demeaning way, but then again, it's not like I actually understand the formality of everything. "Oh?! I'll be right over!" Ling turned to me and let out a sigh, "Shuu-chan's burned his hand trying to get to the cookies so I have to be the hostess"

I put on my best puppy dog eyes. "Does this mean I get some fortune cookies? Or some dumplings?"

Ling flashed a smile as she opened my window, Ms. Watanabe forbade visitors (like that works), and popped out before saying anything.

Thank goodness that she left or else I might have thrown up on her! Whatever happened with Seiji was still hanging around. I kept getting cold flashes, followed by a round of electrocution; it even got to the point of having a seizure. I flew into the bathroom and hurled to my stomach's content.

As I looked into the mirror to wipe away any signs of my puking I didn't see my reflection.

It was my mother I saw looking back at me, the way I had last seen her. My mother's dark green eyes whitewashed into nothingness, her dusky skin disturbingly pale, and her hair cut so short so she couldn't pull it out. If that wasn't bad enough, it was the straight-jacket that topped it off.

My mother, Jezebel Valentina, was put into a mental asylum two months before I left for Japan on court orders. She was there because my father had left her, ruined her mind and possibly her soul. You would think that was an overreaction on mom's part, but he was the only person who ever made her feel complete, despite the tons of men vying for her attention.

Flashback

"Ay mija, you're father will come back to us, I know it in mi corazon." Mom spoke quietly as I feigned sleep. I loved to listen to her like this, her voice always reminded me of shifting sands; I didn't need daddy when she was with me. "You see mija, we're soul mates." I could feel her repress a sigh. "But sometimes you can lose your soulmate… so when you find yours, you hold him tight, like I should have done. I'll get him back, we'll all be together, one way or another"

End of Flashback

It was when Mom sent a videotape of her attempted suicide to Hal that he took actions. Mom was put away and I had to be with my only living relative, my father. I fell to the floor as I was hit by the shocks and crawled my way to the bedroom.

Maybe I'm just like my mom.

I'm just going crazy.

GS: Short chapter I know! So maybe Shirina's insane? That would explain a lot of things. Or maybe just some of them? Are there other reasons for what she's feeling and seeing?

I have no freaking clue!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Christmas Bash Halloween Style

"Hold still Shirina!"

"Ayame, that hurts! Is that blood? Help, I'm being tortured! HAL!"

I reached my hand out to pull Ayame's hair but it was too far to reach. Trying to move wasn't an option now that the black corset I was wearing over my white ruffled blouse was squeezed to the limit by my devil of a step-sister.

Today's Ling's Christmas Bash and I have now experienced cosplay. I don't think I like it; maybe I would if I could breathe! Ms. Watanabe rushed into the room with super human speed, which would support my recent theories on the woman. Within seconds I could take a fresh gulp of breath and sent a death glare to Ayame, who has also decided to do cosplay as well, and was currently slapping rouge on her face like there was no tomorrow.

The flashes and seizures have lessoned. I'm pretty sure it's because I have begun the task of writing to my mother, and as soon as I send the letter, maybe I'll be cured. The Bash is going to be fun, and I think I deserve a treat for my hard work.

I lined my lids with dark blue eyeliner, giving the illusion of a more Asian look, and put on as much blue mascara as my eyelashes could handle. As I took a lip brush and started to fill my lips in with a black color, I sneaked a peek at Ayame. It's kinda creepy seeing her wear a baby doll maid like dress and the white platform shoes she was to wear. She could definitely pass for a ghost in a movie like The Grudge. I wanted to wear platforms as well but my fashion consultant AKA Ling said I would be a giant to my dismay, so I was stuck with ballet flats. The plus was being allowed pants, even though they were tight. Overall I'd say I look good, from my ballet shoes (that I couldn't wear in the house for reasons beyond my understanding) all the way up to my spiky hair, even the beauty mark on my cheek didn't bug me as much as usual, maybe I could dress up all the time!

"Come on! We're gonna be late" Ayame ran out the room and I jumped after her, having the advantage of not wearing stockings but ankle socks, even though I was putting them on as I ran. Please do not race to a waiting jeep in the winter, as it may result in falling into the fresh snow, as I just did.

"Shirina-chan!" Ayame looked completely embarrassed, which is nothing new to me, while Ryo doubled over in his car, leaving me wondering if his head will hit the horn.

_BEEEEEEEEP_

I should be a fortune teller.

Ryo then made the mistake of letting me drive, and Ayame looked as if she would puke at any moment when we reached Ling's place. I'm not sure if it was because of my driving skills or the music of Sum 41.

"I am never riding with her again" I heard Ayame as she held Ryo's arm for support. My little Ryo decided to be gothic in tribute to me, and I have to say, it looks good on him, especially the black eyeliner. Maybe he could give me tips on make-up application. Ling's house is right upstairs from her family's restaurant, which is huge! The living space up there was rocking, not in the music sense as pop music was playing, but still really cool. Fog was all over the floor (a good foot from the ground up) and everyone was dressed.

"Shirina-chan!!" I screamed as Ling popped up from the fog and tackled me. She is a bit affectionate at times… the farther away we got from Ryo made me feel a lot safer as Ling didn't notice that I wasn't supposed to understand her jabbering. I took in Ling's look and was very impressed; the short girl had decided to be a panda, not the sexy version, but the cute one. The girl had guts.

"Ryo-kun looks so cute! It's a shame that Ayame-chan's dating him" Ling sighed heavily.

"It's illegal for a panda and a human to copulate anyway" I shrugged and silently wondered what my feet were touching on the floor.

"Where's Shuu-kun?" I heard he was going to wear a barbarian outfit despite my tries to make him be a teddy bear, and had made a bet with Ayame if he was running around with a club.

"Over there somewhere," Pointing in the direction of the food, "and you're mean! You know Ayame-chan cheats on him, and you don't say anything."

With that little Ling the panda ran off. I didn't really know what to do so I went over to find Shuu, which was easy, since there aren't many barbarians swinging a club; I needed to find Ayame and collect the cash ( so I knew in advance he had a club, what Ayame doesn't know is good for me).

Instead I found the bathroom, funny how things work out, and inside said bathroom was Touma in a tux going for the James bond look with a cute blush on his face. I half wanted to close the open door and be on my way, but curiosity got the better of me. I gave a questioning look and got a hand extended upward to mistletoe.

This was definitely not the ideal place to put up mistletoe for one and for two was Touma waiting there for every girl?

I seriously doubted that, he couldn't stay in the bathroom for that long without rumors flying. I smiled goofily, I couldn't help it; I thought it was cute! I leaned in and kissed Touma lightly on the cheek and turned to leave, aiming for that mysterious walk away thing that I almost pulled off, except for stumbling once or twice on whatever could be on the floor.

After an hour or two I still couldn't find anyone, damn fog! Ling had deserted me, Shuu was somewhere, Ayame and Ryo were most likely in a closet together, I was avoiding Seiji at all costs, Touma might very well still be in the bathroom, and I don't care for where Shin was. I finally chose to plant myself in one spot, near the drinks, and waited while sipping one after the other. When my vision started to twitch a little I wondered if the drinks were spiked. I took a gulp and watched as a girl dressed up as a hippie threw in a bottle of vodka in the punch.

Oops, and here I thought Japanese punch was just different, my bad.

I tested my feet by lifting one up and then the other. Okay, my limbs were good to go. I checked the bathroom first, and no Touma, just a couple making out. I checked various closets finding more people, including two girls that supposedly straight go at it, and Ayame with Iwata, whom I kicked in the balls again and slammed the door closed, putting a chair against the knob to keep it closed (who says television is bad for you?).

I finally found Ryo at a pool table with Touma, Shin, Ling, Shuu, and Seiji. I was so not aware of this meeting. Ling frowned and turned away, giving me a sharp pain to my gut. Or maybe I was getting ready to throw up? That's it; being drunk has opened my mind.

"Ryo-kun, Ayame-chan is in a closet with Iwata-san, she's been cheating on you, and um I'm sorry?" I didn't know if I was actually saying it or it was just in my mind. Now everyone knew the extent of my speaking ability (the important ones anyway) and gaped.

Ling giggled unexpectedly, "Which closet?"

"The one with the chair blocking it"

"What else are you sorry for" I twitched slightly hearing Seiji's voice and felt the urge to punch him. "I am also sorry for not telling everyone that I can speak and read and write and that I totally rock even though I'm selfish and immature?"

"Sound's about right" Shuu smiled and tapped me with his club.

"Shirina-chan, are you drunk?" Touma looked at me and moved his index finger in front of my face.

"If I said yes, would you stop that?" I could almost make out two extra index fingers if I tried hard enough, or drank some more.

"Um, anyway, did I mention I'm sorry?" I directed this question to Ryo who had a miserable look on his face that I had made. He didn't answer and I felt like I was choking with the growing lump in my throat.

I finally walked out of the room and then out the door of the house, standing at the front of the restaurant trying to remember how to get home. The bash sucked and it was my fault. Before I knew it, blue tears streamed down my face, making me regret my makeup idea. Damn I forgot to do one more thing. I ran back inside and went into Ling's room, pulling out the scotch tape and a disposable camera for those wonderful candid shots. Then I pulled away the chair from the closet and snapped a few pictures of the couple since it was obviously a Kodak moment. Then I went to work with the tape.

A lesson is to always get the male first, they fight harder, but if you have the element of surprise, then you're good to go. With the female, you need to be wary of the nails, and if you have long hair, it's good to be mindful of the entire hands.

"Voila! The end result being a wonderful masterpiece I'd like to call The Iwata/ Ayame monster, a scotch tape living statue of the two in a half clothed state only to be seen by anyone who opens the door. Bye now!" I closed the door feeling a little better than before, having now blackmail, and giving Ayame the wonderful shock that her sister is now trilingual.

Excuse me, I mean step-sister.

With that I made my way to the outside, which makes it a shame that I only got to the foggiest room (with the fog floating at a good two feet) before I fell to the floor and started to shake. I was having a seizure again, and it hurt and sucked. Before I decided to go unconscious or deal with the pain (some choice) I could only think this:

"What if I won the costume prize? Damn seizure."

GS: I was thinking of a different way to do the party so if you want me to write down the other version I will gladly do so. Oh and I thought it would be nice to put down some honorifics in case you don't get the whole –san or –chan thing (I barely do)

Kun: usually used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It could also be used among guy buddies or to someone of a lower station or age.

San- most common honorific and is used in place of Mrs. Mr. It is the all purpose honorific and can be used in any situation.

Sama: a level higher than san and confers great respect.

Dono: comes from the word "tono" that means lord and confers the utmost respect

Chan: used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It's also used for little boys, pets, and among lovers. It gives the sense of childish cuteness.

Bozu: it's informal and means "kid" or "squirt"

Sempai: ones superior whether it is at school (the upperclassmen) or at the work station (the more experienced workers or have a higher seniority within the company.)

Kohai: opposite of Sempai and addresses those of lower stations

Sensei: "one who has come before" it's used for any person who has mastered any profession or art (like a teacher or a doctor)

Nothing: If nothing is used at all either means that you are really close that person so you are allowed to address the person in an intimate way or if you haven't earned that closeness, it's insulting.


	8. Shaking Things Up

I woke up in heaven…wait nope, just a hospital room. Damn it! It seems to me that hospitals everywhere are the same, like a touch of color would kill everyone? It was comfortable knowing it was a single room, and uncomfortable knowing that a needle was lodged in my arm.

As I contemplated pulling it out, I heard the door squeak open, and a middle aged man with a stethoscope walk in, followed by a very angry looking Hal. Now what can I say about the doctor? I just hope my door was locked at all times. Total pervert type, no wonder he chose to be a doctor, but why not an OB/GYN? Anyway, the dude was scared by the sight of Hal, terrified even. When the Doctor looked at me, his muddy brown eyes looked like I was his savior…moron.

"Oh Shirina-san," The good doctor pushed his rimmed glasses even further up his nose, "Good, you're awake! It seems you were having a seizure at a friend's party, yes?" I didn't even get a chance to answer. "Have you ever had a seizure before? Did you drink? Hmm?"

I could have lied easily to this old man, I really could have, but I was just so tired of it. "Yes sir, on both questions" I sighed and tried to avoid the needle that was mocking me.

"Oh dear" He murmured under his breath, tugging on his stethoscope nervously.

"What is wrong with my little girl?!" Hal really had enough. I didn't know at the time, but he was pissed off and scared at the same time; a deadly combination. I could visibly see the doctor shrink back. "W-well, um, that is, Shirina-san is showing signs of epilepsy."

What a shocker. Hal looked horrified though, "And what, may I ask, causes epilepsy?" Clearly the doctor was sweating; I hoped he used a good deodorant. "It's not clear sir. It's really an electric storm in your brain, which could be partial, which in Shirina-san's case isn't."

"That's not what I asked, now tell me why there are storms in my girl's head and how do we stop it?" Hal's big paws cracked ominously against one another, not a good sign.

"Well, we don't know, it's not clear what causes it, but it usually responds very well to medication. What we do think, gathering from different friends' testimonies of your daughter, that the seizures occur during times of stress."

If I knew who 'we' was, I'd wring their neck. Hal took on a defeated look. "Can I be along with my daughter?" As if the guy could be denied.

As the little man ran out with relief, Hal took a seat on the bed, looking down at me with a little of concern, anger, and amusement.

"I heard a lot of things went on during the party, darling." I shrugged, deciding it would be a good time to pull the needle out. "I hear you know Japanese pretty well from Ayame, and the little stunt you pulled." I looked down and pulled the stupid thing out quickly and sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry about not telling you, just not about tying her up"

He shook his head, "That's all well and good, but we're family, Akemi is formally signing your adoption papers and pretty soon…"

"What adoption papers are you talking about? I wasn't told I was being adopted! You can't do that! I don't want her as my mother!" I heaved the bedpan at him. "Get out! Get out of here Hal! GO!" I yelled as loudly as I could, looking for any object to throw. Hal was taking this as well as I was.

"Now see here young lady, I am your father! I put a roof over your head and I pay for everything you have! Akemi is willin' to be a mother to a crazy girl like you, Lord knows why, and I will not have you bad mouthin' her, she is my wife; now if you don't understand that darling then I feel sorry for you."

I felt like I had been slapped, "And I'm your daughter, but that doesn't mean anything to me either." I chucked a vase at him and watched as it broke into shards and scratched Hal with displeasure. I was going to hurl…I wish I kept that bedpan. Hal looked stunned, his eyes growing large at the sight of his own blood, and walked out of the room.

I think I just did a very stupid thing.


	9. Going into the red light District!

No one visited me for the whole time I was at the hospital. The only person I had for company was the pervy doctor, and I did not want him around any longer than was necessary.

I could understand why Hal did not visit me, or Ayame, or Ms. Watanabe, but my friends? Ling didn't come and neither did Shuu, and I sure wasn't expecting Ryo to visit. Those three days were murder on the mind.

It occurred to me that all hospitals smell alike. If you've ever been to one, you'd know. It's a kind of antiseptic mixed in with blood, throw up, and the dying. It's a wonder how doctors and inpatients live. As for me, I opened the window and chose to be cold than to die of suffocation.

On the wonderful day that I was signing out, I was still alone. Hal didn't even bother to pick me up. The guy could hold a grudge.

I allowed myself to aimlessly walk around and pity myself. My mother was a nut, my father was an ass, my soon-to-be-or-already-is step-mother thinks I'm a problem, Ayame just plain hates me, and I didn't even choose to think about the rest of the people I knew. And to top it all off, I was pretty much lost.

I blame Hal… and maybe Ayame.

It was getting late, judging by the sun going down, and I couldn't find a person that was sober enough/ nice enough to tell me where I was and how to get home. In my head, I went over any information I knew about my new home in Japan. Let's see, I'm in Japan…in Tokyo to be more exact. That's about it. Damn.

As I walked past the bright neon signs I noticed girls lined up against the buildings and a pair of big black guys cornering some gaping middle aged Americans. Oh. I'm in a red light district. Double damn.

One of the big black dudes came ambling up to me with a goofy smile on his face. So they corner the foreigners while the natives had the choice, very nice. "Miss, do you like what you see?" he asked sweetly in English, which is funny, because sweetness does not sound right coming from a big dude that could break me like a twig.

"Nope, not at all, sorry" I said just as sweetly in Japanese. And with that, I hightailed it until I rounded a corner and took a breather. No one ever told me how to get home from here!

A hand grabbed my shoulder and whirled me around; I came face to face with a very gaudy, very fat, little man. "You look like the betting type, here, come with me, and you can bet your little heart out!" Who's little?! I'm almost double his height!! But hey, I had a little bit of cash, and I doubted that all the little old ladies were there for some lovin'. The little man led me to a pin-ball like machine. "This Pachinko! Now all you have done is slip some Yen, pick speed, and it goes! If balls go into special holes, it goes like American slots! Three pictures that need to match to get more balls!"

The gaudy little dude spoke in his funny little accent in English and I instantly liked him. He was kinda funny, like an overdressed penguin. I smiled widely and he smiled too.

"Name is Mr. Saatchi, call for anything" as he turned to walk away he chose to turn and whisper, "Trade balls for gifts; special gifts you can give to wall and get money! Bye!"

It sounded like a plan to me. I was pretty sure the whole 'special gift' was illegal, but hey, I can use some gifts! I put in 1000 Yen, about ten bucks, and picked a semi high speed after getting the little balls. I stared at all the little balls as each one crashed around before entering their different holes.

Three of them went into special holes, so Yay, more balls. I didn't win the slot, so I played again. Six more balls flew into the special holes, and I actually won the slot, so even more balls popped out. I didn't know where exactly where to exchange the little things, so I played again, and again, and again.

After an hour, the little balls overflowed the space where they got dumped, plus a lot buckets. In addition, a crowd had gathered, including Mr. Saatchi. "Oh my, we are going to need more buckets…oh my."

I shrugged. "Look, I don't care about these things", I gestured to the balls and spoke slowly in Japanese, pretending I was a novice in the language. "If anyone wants these things, that's fine, I just want enough cash to call a taxi and go home." The crowd surged and began to yell in all different directions to get my attention. I looked around and spotted one of the prostitutes from earlier that was against the building. "

Mr. Saatchi, can you give all the metal balls to that young girl over there? I'd like to talk to her." Mr. Saatchi bobbed his head and went to get the 'special gifts' as we stood outside near a ramen noodle stall. Upon closer inspection, the girl looked actually much older. I would assume later thirties or early forties. As she smoked a cigarette, the woman spoke around the cancer stick, "You do know that all of those balls are worth big"

"Look lady, what's your name?"

The woman pulled her puffy coat closer. "Aneko"

"Well than Aneko-san, I don't need the money, but I think you do, or do you want to stay in the prostitution business forever? Like I said before, I don't care about it; I'm just looking for a way home." I stared at Aneko evenly, wondering if I just crossed etiquette, thought considering whom I was talking to, I doubt it mattered.

As Aneko too a long drag, Mr. Saatchi brought out a large bulging purse, his toupee flapping with every step.

"Well you got yourself a ride, and a friend"


	10. Grounded

Things that were yelled at me by the time I got home:

"Where have you been young lady?"-Hal

"Busted"- Ayame

"You're grounded!"-Hal

"Blah, blah, and blah"- more by Hal

No one cared when I pointed out that no one had come to pick me up, instead opting to ground me for three weeks; like that would work. It's a good thing they did not meet Aneko, or I could have been sent to the OB/GYN or something. I trotted to my room and shut the door before Ayame could barrel in and bug me. It was all I could do from socking her. I would have flung myself out of the window if the ground wasn't five feet away. Outside of the window, a person occupied the space. The dark shadows cranked open the window swiftly and the body crawled in covering my mouth before I screamed.

"Calm yourself Shirina-chan, it's only me," the face smiled uncertainly.

I whacked him on the head. "You scared me Ryo-kun!"

I instantly regretted the action when I remembered the last time I spoke with him. Ryo seemed to understand and held me tightly, "its ok, Shirina-chan, you did the right thing, ok? I'm not mad at you, do you understand?" I mumbled my yes into his chest.

Ryo pulled away and looked relieved, before moving on too a worried look mixed with pity, "Are you ok now? I mean, Ling-chan found you and started screaming, there was so much blood…" As he trailed off I touched the back of my head where the stitches were.

"I guess I knocked into something when I went into the seizure." I faced Ryo and gave a tired look. "We have a lot of stuff to talk about."

For the next few hours I dove into a one-sided situation about my life in all of its aspects, minus my little obsession with Seiji. That would be way too weird. I did not realize that I had fallen asleep being mentally exhausted after all that talking. When I woke up, it was in an awkward position. I was laying on the edge of my bed in a side way pose facing away from the bed with a large masculine arm was wrapped around my waist and a body pressed against my back. This was not good.

Well, hell yeah it was, but there is this whole moral rule going on about not enjoying a guy when you know his tongue has been down your stepsister's throat on more than one occasion. The thought jarred me into action. And with me being a coward, I took the cowardly way out; I grabbed a change of clothes and jumped out of the window to find Ling.

Once there I knocked on the door as loudly as possible, hoping that someone, namely Ling, would hear me. I kept slamming my fist into the door until I felt it hit something just as hard, but emanating heat. I looked up with burning cheeks to find I had socked Seiji in the stomach.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" I gasped bent over trying not to faint. The positive thing was to know he had rock hard abs. He didn't even flinch at the hit, making me wonder just how much it took to hurt him.

We stood facing one another but not looking at each other because I was embarrassed. I covered my entire face with my hands (Hal used to call them man-hands until I hit him) and mumbled, "Can you get Ling here please?"

I was pleased to hear the door close and open again a few minutes later by Shuu. I cocked my head, where was Ling? As if reading my thoughts Shuu spoke, "Ling's got a shift today."

"Well" I was dismayed to hear that, "can I borrow your shower and change?" At his surprised look I sighed, "Don't ask"

As soon as the lukewarm water splashed my back I was content. I have a thing about water. If it's too hot I feel like burning and too cold I'd be freezing; just one of my many charming qualities.

I looked at the door constantly with a fear that someone would enter. The Japanese are smart with cars and electronics, but bathrooms are another thing entirely. What persons are willing to wash themselves in such an unprotected area? As I finished I threw on my bra, plain white I'll have you know, which turned out to be the only conservative article of clothing I had.

I looked in horror as I had picked clothes without thinking. It turns out that I would be wearing a neon green pair of underwear, a tight red v-neck shirt, flared jeans where the cut sliced up at the cuffs and holes at the knees with bright yellow stockings and black boots that came up to the calves. Oh yeah, it's like I'm a color blind whore working the streets. Luckily I was able to find a pair of scissors and could salvage the outfit…I think. I cut away the cuffs turning the pairs into Capri's and cut the arms of the v-neck but keeping the sleeves on by cutting of the stockings into ribbons (just using the soles for socks) and fastening the sleeves with them. I also tied a piece around my neck as a necklace and onto a lock of braided hair for the hell of it. I didn't do anything about the boots; they were kicking!

I walked out of the bathroom semi confident that I looked okay. As I walked into the living room I overheard a conversation between Shuu and Seiji about, take a guess here, me!

Here's how it went:

Shuu: You don't' seem to like Shirina-chan much

Seiji: I just don't trust her

Shuu: (insert laugh here) It's not like Shirina-chan is evil, dude, lighten up!

Seiji: Don't you ever wonder how she could learn a language so fast? Or why she is suddenly getting seizures all of a sudden. It is too weird.

Shuu: Look, Shirina-chan is a good kid. You should just give her a chance.

Seiji: (insert sigh here) …..

Yeah, that conversation seemed to be at a stalemate. I casually walked in and smiled at Shuu, not even bothering a glance at Seiji. It's just not nice to talk about people behind their backs.

Unfortunately my frosty attitude did nothing. Seiji just sat there on the floor leaning against the sofa. Shuu was busy playing a fighting game. You know, one of those games with those fighting chicks with insanely big tits that bounced with each step.

Videogame bimbos.

Hot.

Not!

Need a change of tactic. I lumbered over to the sofa and sat right above the place Seiji sat on the floor and draped my legs over his shoulders, dangling my toes. A hint of pink shot up through his neck. It was interesting…. How red could I get him?

All fear seemed to wash out after that shower and I found myself running my hands through that luxurious hair. Pink…wait, there's some red…yep bright red. Suddenly the color edged back to its original state and the softest of moans escaped his lips that only I could hear. Now it was my turn to blush, and when I blush, it's usually a blotchy red like I've been crying. I pulled my hands away as carefully as possible before whipping my legs, and my body, to the other side of the sofa.

"Hey guys, I won!" Shuu thumped his chest and smiled like a fat kid who got his cake. His eyes held a look of puzzlement while taking in my state. "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was planning on getting a job at the street corner." I blew a strawberry at him. "Seriously, I kinda ran away from Ryo?"

This caught Seiji's attention. "Ran away from Ryo?"

Did he not remember what had just happened? What a weirdo. At least I know what to talk about when I want to get Seiji's attention.

"Yeaaahhh, after I got home last night, we talked, and when I woke up…he was still there." The look on those two boys was one of incredulous.

Shuu of course, ending the look off with, "Woo-hoo, go Ryo!

I curtly smacked Shuu with a pillow. "You moron, I don't put out with Ayame's exes."

"Who doesn't put out with Ayame-chan's exes?" Ling asked as she breezed into the room pulling on her coat while aiming for the door. Before I could reply, Ling spoke again, "Whatever let's get out of here, my demonic siblings are waking up."

At this Shuu let out a mock girly scream and Seiji just went to grab his coat.

As the three of us flocked out of the house, Ling appraised my outfit. "Wears the faux leopard coat?"

"Probably on Aneko"

"Who?"

"Uhhh…no one."

After a few minutes of walking I enthusiastically dragged everyone into a playground, going for the swings.

I pounced and landed on the rubber mats before heaving myself onto the swing. "Shuu-kun, push me?" I looked up with pig puppy eyes and watched Shuu melt. Seiji and Ling chose to sit on the other two swings.

"So what happened before Ryo slept over?" Shuu asked with a mighty push. This question nearly caused Ling to fall over. "Ryo and you, when the hell did this happen?" She sputtered.

So I relayed all the juicy gossip.

"You gave away all that money…to a stripper?" Ling was properly shocked.

"You could've gotten arrested" Sage just had to point that out.

"Was she hot?" I kicked Shuu in the head on the next push.

"Does it really matter? The only thing I cared about was someone visiting me in the hospital, at least one!" All looked thoroughly scolded. I sighed, "It doesn't matter, and it was a learning experience"

"What exactly did you learn?"

"If I want a good price for a hooker, I need to look Asian."


	11. Music, Letters, and Prayer

Three weeks later I was a semi-free woman: "semi" as in the fact that I was supposed to be escorted at all times. You know, just in case I start foaming out the mouth or something. Fortunately, this means I get to be a nice, large thorn in Ayame's side (the added blackmail helps too). I've been also finding new ways to leave my captors in the dust. My plan for today was to hideout at Ling's house after school…after Music Club to be exact. I was never able to get out of it, and the cherry on top was the upcoming Winter Festival. And guess who I was still working with? Yeah, Seiji was going to accompany me while I sing.

I've come to understand that Seiji and I will never get along. My awkwardness around him will never go away, and neither will my Totally-Under-Control crush. Today Mrs. Takashi was with us in the school's sorry excuse for a studio. Basically, it was a cheerless, oak paneled room that was soundproof; so that no one could hear the screams….because torture should be the only thing this place could be used for. Over the last few sessions, Mrs. Takashi took to recording the spontaneous duets, so that later she could write actually notes for it.

Today the session barely started before declared over. I was handed a thick piece of music by the little Native American, who was obviously very proud of her handiwork.

"Done!" she did a little dance, causing her smoky red poncho to sway merrily. Seiji took the sheet away from me and looked it over, but before he could speak, Mrs. Takashi announced, "Other students are going to use the studio from now on, but that's okay" A petite elf-like smile emerged during the pause, "I know you two have a strong bond, and that you'll continue to work with one another outside of school…right Shirina-chan?" The last bit was in response to my blanching at such an idea. I nodded mutely, already getting my bag. I swept out the studio all jittery from upcoming events added on to the fact that I still needed to dodge Ayame.

"Shirina-chan, we need to talk" I smacked my head against the wall; this guy was just too fast to get away from.

"About?" I asked tiredly. All I wanted to do was go to Ling's, pig out on Chinese food, and beat Kento at his Bimbo fighting game. Instead, I was being forced into facing my nightmare/fantasy in the form of Date Seiji.

Someone's gods must have been looking out for me, because a low rumble was coming from around the corner of the hall. It was the Date Seiji Fan Club! And it was headed by none other than my dear Ayame. After breaking up with Ryo, she has been on the warpath to get back at me. I guess I suck at hiding my emotions, or her sights finally landed on him, but Ayame's new target and object of desire was MY desire as well. Anyways, the oncoming tide forced me to do something…not very nice. I ran back into the studio (being conveniently located three feet away), and turned the lock shut with a resounding click. Through the small pane I could see Seiji's face contort with fear; he had no means of escape…besides running away that is. Our eyes locked and I slowly mouthed 'RUN'. The genius got the idea and high-tailed it, followed hotly by the fan club. I was probably going to pay for it later on, but the situation was a two-birds-in-one-shot kind of thing.

I walked slowly, watching out for slick patches of ice before placing at hardy boot onto the pavement. I was almost to Ling's, but first I had to do a little side job. With trembling hands, I yanked open the mail box and stuffed the envelope inside. It was the letter I had written over and over again, trying to find the right words to speak to my mother through the paper. I felt better, more than I had since the first day at school, and hopefully, it would be the end of my seizures; the end of the burning cold and waves of electric currents. Oh god, I prayed, let it be the end.

…………………………………………………………………….

Gazingshadows: Yeah, I know, super short. But look on the bright side, I'mmmm backkk


	12. Meeting the Worlf: Part I

I don't necessarily deem January as part of the Winter Season, but I'm not going to knock the Winter Festival. For the last four hours, I was picking and discarding clothes left and right. Today is the first day of practice with Seiji outside of school. To be honest, I'm scared to death. I never actually had to be alone with him, and the few times I have, the results were disastrous.

I finally ended up with a conservative, at least in my opinion, ensemble. A black tank, black duster, black jeans, and knee-high boots (black of course). It was a bit chilly, so I grabbed a scarf and pulled on a knitted fedora over my growing locks (now chin length).

With a sketched map in hand, I felt like I was on a treasure hunt. The X on the spot was the Date Dojo. I audibly gulped before I entered, making sure to take off my shoes and put on the wooden sandals that appeared in every traditional home. There was no map for the interior, so I winged it and headed towards the loudest sounds; the sounds of two objects striking one another.

Pulling the screen door, I discovered that the object were big-ass swords being handled by two men. The scary part was that these guys were only in training uniforms, offering no protection from the sharp weaponry being wielded. I made a little "eek" sound at the sight. This caught the attention of the fighters. The taller one pulled off his face mask first, revealing Seiji's gorgeous features: the other followed suit, running his fingers through his dark blue hair, with a curious look in his eyes. He sported a cross shaped scar over his left eye, giving me the impression that he was a bad boy.

"You're early" Seiji looked really angry when he said that. I tied my duster tied around me and shrugged. "The chance of getting lost seemed pretty high."

I turned my attention to Mr. Bad boy. "Hello, my name is Christenson Shirina, and you are?" My mother may be a nut, but I learned manners, and it's always smart to be polite to someone wielding a sword.

With a smirk he answered, "I am Sasaki Kujuurou", he looked around. "It seems that Date-san has left us for a while". Oh, dear. Craning my neck around, I found this to be true. Turning back to Sasaki, who was suddenly much closer, peering down at me, I squeaked. This guy was trouble. "You are an interesting creature Christenson-san", he chuckled darkly as I tripped backwards, catching me by the hip, "very interesting." This older man's lips slowly loomed down upon me, and I found myself closing my eyes, his will pushing mine aside. He only looked about 20, what's the worst that could happen? 


End file.
